So Long and Hello Again
by lyricxCHRIS
Summary: Raven gets kicked off the team. RaeBB RobStar PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST FANFIC!
1. Goodbye

cChristine: Hey ya'll! This is my very first fanfic so please be nice

Christy: pops up randomly Hey I helped write this too. By the way this is my first fanfic too. sticks tounge out at Christine

Christine: Whatever... Since i wrote the first chapter YOU have to do the disclaimer!

Christy: Whats a disclaimer?

Christine: Read this. hands note card to christy

Christy: **DISCLAIMER:** Me nor Christine own the Teen Titans or anything you would reconize and I did not write this chapter. Christine owns this chapter so she basically owns the story plot.

Christine: Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

-Thoughts

""- Talking

TTTTTTTT

Ravens P.O.V

I looked out into the distance from the roof of the tower. The wind was blowing hair softly. It felt like nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Oh how wrong I was. The memories of what just happened cam flooding back to me.

Flashback

"I'm sorry Raven. After what happed with Trigon, Star, Beastboy, Cy and I had a meeting. We felt as if you have kept one too many secrets from us. If you want to be part of this team there should be no secrets. But you crossed the line. I'm sorry but you have 24 hours to leave or else you will be kicked out forcefully. When you leave, leave the communicator on the shelf." The boy wonder said with absolutely no emotion.

He turned on the ball of his foot and left me there, in the common room, speechless, and tears rolling down my eyes.

_How could they do that.?_ Was my final thought. I got up and ran as fast as I could to my room. Right before I got to my room Beastboy appeared and I ran into him.

I just sat there. He must have assumed what just happened.

"I'm sorry Rae." Were his last words to me. He got up and walked off, never looking back at me.

I stumbled up and walked to my door. At it opened I basically fell into my room. I tried to get up only to fall again. I laid there trying to calm down. About ten minutes later I slowly got up and walked to my closet. I rummaged through some stuff and finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out a black back-pack. I stuffed it with some ordinary clothes, and some other stuff. I grabbed a black tank top and some jeans and threw them on over my uniform. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted. Suddenly my hair turned black and it grew down to my mid back. I took one final look at myself in the mirror and left my room. I walked down the empty hall towards the common room. Once in there I took out my communicator and set it on the shelf. Taking one last look around I walked to the roof.

End Flashback

Looking out into the distance I wondered where I could go. Slowly I flew toward the city. Once on the shore I began to walk toward the street. It was night so no one was out.

_Where the hell am I suppose to go? _

TTTTTTTT

Chriatine: Christy dissapeared. She does that alot. Anyway... Like it? Hate it? Well if we get 5 reviews we will update. I got two more chapters saved on word and i can put them out anytime i want... You decide when you want me too. Sorry its kinda short. The next chapters will be longer. Well Review! And CONSTRUCTIVE CRIRICISM!

-Christine/ Black Rose890

_-_Christy/surferchick4808


	2. The Day After

Christine: HELLO AGAIN! Im soooo happy! people accually reviewed.

Christy: Well i wrote this chapter so if you hate it sorry...

Christine: I will do the disclaimer DISCLAIMER: I NOR CHRISTY SADLY DO NOT OWN THE TITANS!

Christy: On With the Show!

Christine: Thats my line...

* * *

(Rae's P.O.V)

I can't believe it. This can't be happening. Just a day ago I got kicked out of the Teen Titans team. Last night was rough. I slept in a dark alley - it was the only place I could find. With the little money that I had I was able to go to this pizza place and order a slice of pizza. Better than nothing.

Flashback

"I call the last slice of pizza!" The changeling yelled

"No way I'm gonna have it!" Cyborg yelled even louder

They fought for maybe ten seconds. Eventually Beast Boy just stuffed it in his mouth.

End Flashback

Going there gave me memories. Memories that use to be such wonderful memories. Now they make me feel like someone's chocking me. I can't stand it here anymore. I just can't live with such horrid memories. Everywhere I go in this town gives me sum kind of memory. I got to go. I have to get out of this horrible place.

Titans Tower

Beast Boy is walked around slumped. He sat down on the couch next to Cyborg who is playing a video game.

"I bet you can't beat me at this game!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I don't feel like playing." Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg looks at him with a funny look on his face.

_What! we always play this game. Something must be wrong. _Cyborg thought with a confused look on his face. _He never acts like this. Let's see what could have made him act this way?_

Cyborg thought about yesterday. _Lets see we went out to get pizza, went to the park, and then, then we, we let Raven go. He must be pretty bummed out. _

"Listen," Cyborg said softly, "I no you must be pretty bummed out about what we had to do yesterday and I just want to tell you it's only for the best. She was bringing our team down. I no you miss her and I do to; I think we all do. But you can't let that effect you. We did what was best and now you just will have to live with it."

"Live with it?" Beast Boy yelled. "Live with it! I can't. She was apart of this team! She was the only one I really trusted. Now she's GONE!"

**Flashback**

_Beast Boy sat on the roof when Raven came up._

_"Are you okay?" She asked._

_"I've just been thinking" replies Beast Boy._

_"Oh, well would you like some company?" "That's funny. I'm the one usually asking you that. So sure." Beast Boy replied ._

_It was quiet for a few minutes. Finally the grass stain spoke up,_

_"Well I've just been thinking," exclaimed Best Boy, I don't know how to put this but I, I, IIIIIIII" – Beast Boy broke out into a stutter. "I lo…" Raven broke him off with a soft kiss._

_Then all of the sudden the door to the roof opened._

_"Raven, Beast Boy; are you guys up here?" They herd Robin and broke away blushing._

_"Come on you guys we have to go. Cinderblock's attacking the town." As soon as he appeared he disappeared._

_Raven and Beast Boy look at each other. "Ready to go save the town?"_

_Raven blushed even more. "Any day; as long as it's with you."_

_It seemed like a contest of who could blush more. They got up; Beast Boy offered her his hand. Raven took it and they both walked back down stairs blushing._

**End Flashback**

"She, She was the love of my life." Beast Boy said quietly. "I can't believe you guys kicked her off the team!" Beast Boy suddenly raised his voice. You guys must be crazy! I can't even believe you guys would do such a thing!"

Cyborg answered, "well you agreed to let her go too."

"I didnt agree to let her go!" Beast Boy yelled. "You guys did a majority vote. Everyone raised their hand except me! I couldn't do anything! You no what? I think I'm just gonna go outside and get some fresh air. I'll be back later."

Before Cyborg can say anything Beast Boy stormed out. Robin and Starfire came running down.

"What's going on down here!" Robin exclaimed. "You guys are causing also of the so called ruckus" Starfire said confusling.

"Well I think the short version of the story is that Beast Boy misses Raven and now he's out taking a walk; getting some fresh air." Cyborg answered back.

"We don't have time for that. Theres a robbery down at thebank.Titans GO!"

* * *

Christy: Sorry for a short chapter. Hopefully they will get longer... 

Christine: Wemay not be able to update as often because me and christy are both on a crew for a play are school is having so we dont get home till like 6 and the play is next week.

Christy: We will reply to the reviewers probably next chapter. now how many reviews til next chapter?

Christine: The minimum 6 but lets shoot for ten..

Christy: OKAY!

Christine: Until Then!

-Black Rose 890/ Christine

-surferchick4808/ Christy


	3. 20 Years Later

Christine: WERE BACK... wellat least I am. Christy is somewhere in the unknown. Now like I said we would respond to some of the reviewers so here they are:

**EmiRay: **Im sooooo glad you like the summary and the pairings. Oh and thanks for being the first reviewer!

**kmsaum: **Thanks for reviewing. Christy and I are trying to work on the detail part.

**Slade2.0: **I don't know if to take that as a compliment or an insult. It sounds more like a insult and I really dont need that kind of crap from people.

**mtm123:** Were goin as fast as we can! Glad you liked the story!

**White Rose with some thorns:** Ya. Me andChristy areboth are kinda new. Thanks for the advice! Were working on making it longer.

**BeastboyandKingdomHeartsLover:** Im glad you liked it. As i said Christy and I are trying really hard to make the chapters longer. Oh and thanks for the grammer help!

**scootertrxs:** Please dont explode... That means you wont able to review and read the rest of the story...

**darkness is to lonely sometimes:** Were updating A.S.A.P.!

**ThisIsTheStoryOfAGirl:** I'm sorry i kicked her off the team. I didnt want her to leave by choice. I would NEVER kick Raven off the team if i had another choice. Shes my FAVORITE character!

**Elven Dragon Rider:** Glad you liked the story!

Christine: Whew! That was tiring! Well **DISCLAIMER**: ME NOR CHRISTY OWN THE TEEN TITANS. ALTHOUGH I DO OWN ARALYN!

* * *

**20 years later **

**Titans Tower**

"Dude I'm soooooo gonna kick you butt!" the little grass stain yelled. Although he wasn't so little anymore. 20 years can do that to a person. He was about 5'7 and had a little more muscle. His hair looked like he was a surfer, medium length and messy. His face had defiantly matured but his attitude still stayed the same. This made him a ladies man. About 4 years ago while at the arcade he met the perfect girl. Aaralyn. She was just as into video games as he was and she had long dark hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. The only problem, when he met her he had his holo-rings on so he was Gar Logan and he really looked the same, except blue eyes, blonde surfer hair, his fang was gone, and his face looked a little different. But he was still Beastboy at heart. They were basically insepratable. For a while they were going out but decided that it would be better just to be friends.

The half robot replied "Keep telling yourself that at night if that helps you get to sleep" as he crashed Beastboy's car off the road. "Booyah!" he yelled. Cyborg didn't change much. The biggest thing was that he had more advanced parts. Other than that he was still the same old Cy.

Starfire sat on the couch next to Cyborg. She probably changed the most. For one thing she knew how to speak basically fluent English. Although she had her alien moments. That's what made her Starfire. Her red hair was a little longer and she looked way more mature.

Sitting right next to her was Robin. Or now called Nightwing. He definalty changed. He was taller, way more muscular, and had long dark hair. About a year ago he and Starfire started to go out. He finally found the bawls to do it. Bout time.

"Hey guys. Aaralyn asked me to stay at her apartment for a week or so. She said some guys been stalking her. I just want to make sure nothing happens to her or her roommate." Beastboy said as he got up and started to leave to go pack.

"Whatever" was everyone's response. They were too caught up in the game. Cy and Nightwing were dueling it out.

As he walked down the corridor he paused in front of Raven's room. He still loved her but he knew it was time to move on. I won't ever see her again anyways. I don't even know if she's still on this planet.

He slowly walked away.

* * *

**20 years later**

**Raven & Aaralyn's Apartment**

The dark haired empath sat on the couch reading a book. The night she ran away from the Titans, a girl named Aaralyn found her. Raven told Aaralyn that her name was Rain and she was lost to hide her identity. She's been her roommate and her best friend ever since.

"Hey Rain, my boyfriend is gonna stay here for a week. Do you mind?"

"Nope. Just tell him to keep out of my stuff and don't bother me…"

"Ok thanks. I think he's gonna be here in about an hour or two"

"Whatever…." Rain (Raven) said as she continued to read her story. "Hey Jess, what's his name?"

"Gar."

"I'm going to head down to work. Remember we have tat gig there tonight. I'm gonna tell the band to meet us there."

Rain and Aaralyn worked at a bar down the street. It was called The Dark Corner. Not many people knew about the place though. It was mainly a secret. Every once in a while Rain, Aaralyn and there band would play there. They just did it for a few extra bucks. But the people seemed to love it. Whenever they played that's when the most people would come.

Rain got up and headed to her room. When she got there a picture caught her eye. It was of the Titans. She wondered how they were all doing, especially Beastboy. She still loved him but knew it would never happen.

She walked to her closet and put on a pair of black pants, a red tank top, and a pair of boots. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and walked out of her room.

"I'm off!" Rain said and walked out the door closing it behind her. She walked down to the underground garage that the apartments had for the people that lived there. She got in her black BMW convertible and started the engine. She pulled out of the garage and headed down to the bar.

Almost as soon as she pulled out Gar (Beastboy) pulled in. More of flew in. he was a bird at the time. He landed and changed back into human form. He slipped on the holo-rings and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell to her apartment. The door opened and there was Aralyn.

"Hey! Ummmm… I gotta go to work. Me and my roommate have a gig there. If you want you can come for a while and watch if you want. Or you can crash here." Aralyn said

"I'll come I think. There's nothing better to do so sure why not"

"Okay we can walk. My roommate took the car and the bar is just down the street. "

"Okay. By the way what's your roommate's name?"

"Rain"

They headed down the street towards the bar. Not saying a single word as they walked. They took a right down an almost deserted street and walked to the bar. Aralyn opened it and walked inside. Someone grabbed her arm.

"You're on in 5." Derek said. He owned the bar and they were very good friends. Rain didn't like him that much.

"Okay I'll be right there." Aralyn said. As Derek walked away she turned to face Gar.

"You can grab a seat wherever you want. Once were done I'll come find you and you can meet my roommate. By the way I'm pianist and she's lead singer." Aralyn said as she walked to the backstage door.

Gar took a seat in one of the tables towards the back. The lights dimmed and a gut walked on stage.

"Hey ya'll how are you doin tonight?" The almost full room clapped. "Alright. Well as you know every once in a while we have a live band. So please give it up for (enter band name) "The crowed went crazy. "Alright well tonight we have Adam on bass guitar and a little bit of vocal, Greg on Drums, Aralyn on piano and back up vocals, and Rain on main vocals and lead guitar." He walked off stage. 4 people walked up on stage and took there positions.

**Catch me, as I fall.**

**Say you're here and it's all over now.**

**Speaking to the atmosphere,**

**No one's here and I fall into myself.**

**This truth drives me into madness,**

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**

**(If I will it all away.)**

**Don't turn away.**

**(Don't give into the pain.)**

**Don't try to hide.**

**(Though they're screaming your name.)**

**Don't close your eyes,**

**(God knows what lies behind them.)**

**Don't turn out the light.**

**(Never sleep, never die.)**

**I'm frightened by what I see,**

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

**Immobolised, by my fear,**

**And soon to be blinded by tears,**

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**

**(If I will it all away.)**

**Don't turn away. **

**(Don't give into the pain.)**

**Don't try to hide.**

**(Though they're screaming your name.)**

**Don't close your eyes,**

**(God knows what lies behind them.)**

**Don't turn out the light.**

**(Never sleep, never die.)**

**Fallen angels at my feet,**

**Whispered voices at my ear.**

**Death before my eyes,**

**Lying next to me I fear.**

**She beckons me shall I give in,**

**Upon my end I shall begin.**

**Forsaking all I've fallen for,**

**I rise to meet the end.**

**Don't turn away.**

**(Don't give into the pain.)**

**Don't try to hide.**

**(Though they're screaming your name.)**

**Don't close your eyes,**

**(God knows what lies behind them.)**

**Don't turn out the light.**

**(Never sleep, never die.)**

The crowd went CRAZY. Gar sat there stunned. For one thing he didn't know Aralyn could sing that good and second well he was just too stunned for his mind to process a second thing. Even though Aralyn just sung back-up you could still hear her very well. The four people gave a bow and walked off stage.

Without even noticing Aralyn sat in the chair in front of him.

"Gar? Are you okay?"

"….."

"Well I'm gonna go ask Rain if she wants to stop by and say hi. I'll be right back."

Gar snapped out of it. "Ya okay. I think I should know the other person I'm going to be staying with for the next week."

Aralyn walked into the back room. About five minutes later Aralyn walked out with Rain. They both sat down. Gar looked over at Rain.

"Raven?" he mumbled

* * *

Christine: Yay! My first cliffie. Well I found Christy and im tolazy to type the rest so she will. 

Christy: Well do ya Like it? Hate it? If you hate it Christine wrote this chapter so blame it on her! Anywayzzzzz Review and me and Christine have agreed that flames are funny so your officially aloud to flame! WE ROAST SHANNON, KALEY, AND ALL THE OTHER PREPS INTHE WORLD WITH FLAMES! MUAHAHAHA! review! oh and sorry if its kinda short...

-Black Rose890/ Christine

-surferchick4808/ Christy


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys... sorrywe haven't updated lately. PLEASE DONT HURT US!

Well we're have a huge case of writers block and we dont know what to do next.

So if you have any ideas please put one in a review or you can contact Christine by:

Email-Look in profile

Or AIM: Blck Rose90210

Sp please if we dont get any suggestions soon this story is gonna die...

If we get an suggestion soon enough we will update ASAP!

-Black Rose890/ Christine

-surferchick4808/ Christy


	5. IM SO SORRY!

Christine: I have very bad news.Christy and I have run out of story ideas and have no clue where its going. For the past week we have both been on vacation and still could not think of where the heck its going. I just got back today and christys is gettin back tomarrow. So we are temporarly putting this fanfic on hold. We are SO SORRY!. If you guys give us ideas we will try to work them in but other than that this fanfic has come to an end for now. But think of it as a warm up. I know I won't stop writing. I have a few ideas in mind fo eaither a series of one-shot song fics or a song-fic story if i can make them make sense.

And I forgot to put a disclaimer on the song in chapter 3 so here it is.

**DISCLAIMER:** THE SONG IS OWNED BY EVANESCENCE.

Well the next few days in school will probably be boring so i will be busy eaither thinking or writing.

If you have any ideas for this story PLEASE send them to me...

Flames are also accepted although not encouraged.

Until my next story...

Sadly,

Black Rose890/Christine


End file.
